


Sleepovers

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Boys Kissing, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Virgil's always wanted a sleepover with Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Our Prince Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361659
Comments: 21
Kudos: 129





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Another time jumper installment! Lol, the last one was so fun I thought it would be nice to do a more light hearted one. As always, I love any and all feedback! This one contains some elements I'm not entirely used to writing and would love to know what you think ♥ Enjoy!

Virgil has a best friend, a bestest friend, actually. They met at the 1st grade boohoo breakfast, Virgil seeing Logan and noticing he didn’t have a mommy or daddy with him to eat. So, he invited him over to eat with his mommy and daddy and ever since then they’ve been best friends. They sit next to each other in the classroom—Virgil saving all his tokens to move his desk—and the lunchroom and even the bus! They always play together at recess and pick each other first to be partners or teams. Virgil likes hanging out with Logan so much that he wants to hang out at his house after school or maybe even have a sleepover but Logan never lets him. Virgil’s asked, he wants to go to Logan’s so bad but Logan says his parents don’t allow people over their house. But Virgil knows that’s not true because he’s seen Logan’s brothers bring friends over. It makes him mad so today, he’s decided, he’s going to invite Logan to his house for a sleepover. His mommy already said it was ok and promised they could play on the trampoline and catch bugs.

Virgil excitedly unpacks his Nightmare Before Christmas backpack placing it in the class closet, putting his Jack Skellington lunchbox in his cubby. Unfortunately, it’s not next to Logan’s cubby but that’s ok. He turns back and skips over to his desk, seeing his friend. 

“Logan!” he says, sitting down quickly. Logan turns his head from his work to Virgil and smiles, making Virgil smile even brighter. He notices Logan’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday which he thinks is a little weird but maybe Logan really likes those clothes. It is a racecar shirt, which Virgil admits is pretty cool, but his pants are too short and tight. Logan had told the teacher yesterday that his pants hurt his tummy and she told him to leave them unbuttoned but zipped so they didn’t fall down so Virgil’s a little confused on why he’d wear them again today. Maybe the unbuttoning thing made them feel as soft as his pajamas. Virgil decides to try that out later.

Of course, Logan’s already working on his morning work. He is super smart, the bestest reader in the entire school and he probably got here super early since he wasn’t on the bus. Logan’s the best kid in the whole class because he always listens to the teacher, even when Virgil tries to tell him funny jokes when they’re supposed to be reading. “I thought you was gonna be sick today. You wasn’t on the bus.”

“Mr. Whitman drove me to school today!” Logan says excitedly, “Mrs. Whitman took Kyle and Noah in another car. At first, I thought I was in trouble because I accidentally talked at breakfast and broke the rule.”

Virgil’s face contorts as he pulls out his pencil box and gets his purple crayon. “That’s a stupid rule. Talking is fun. It’s gotta be super quiet at breakfast at your house.”

“No. Kyle and Noah and Mr. and Mrs. Whitman get to talk,” Logan explains, “But I talk too much about boring stuff. No one wants to listen to me.”

Virgil doesn’t understand that either. Logan’s like the best talker and he knows a whole lot about like everything. Why wouldn’t his parents want to listen especially when it’s obvious that it makes Logan sad to be so quiet all the time. “I wanna listen,” Virgil says, coloring his work page, “You’re my bestest friend.”

“You’re my bestest friend too,” Logan parrots, with a nod. He stops writing for a moment and pulls out his journal from his desk. 

Virgil watches as he turns to the page he wrote yesterday. Their thankful writing! Virgil has so many different things he’s thankful for like his mommy and daddy and his favorite games but he accidentally forgot to write that he’s thankful for Logan. 

“I’m thankful for you the most, Virgil,” Logan says pointing to the page. 

Virgil sees the drawing he made of them swinging on the swings. Virgil smiles and looks down at the writing Logan begins reading.

“I am thankful for so many things. I am thankful for Virgil. He is my best friend. He lets me eat his snack when I don’t have one. He lets me talk whenever I want. He listens when I read. We play games. My favorite game is swinging,” Logan reads before pulling his finger away from the words and then pointing at the picture, “See? I drawed us swinging.”

“You did a good job!” Virgil praises before taking his purple crayon and writing on the bottom of the page. He tries his best to spell all the words right but he’s not as good at spelling as Logan. He beams as he finishes, pointing to each word and reading it. “Logan is my best friend. He is cool and smart and nice and silly and fast and we are friends forever,” he reads proudly, before remembering his very exciting news. He pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to Logan, “My mommy says you can come over for a sleepover you just gotta have your mommy call mine. That’s her number.”

“I don’t know that Mrs. Whitman will do that,” Logan says taking the paper and putting it in his pocket. “But I will ask! I have never been to a sleepover before.”

“They’re the best! Mommy says we can play on the trampoline and watch a movie. We can watch WALL-e cause it’s about space like you like and robots like I like. You can share my racecar bed, like your shirt!” Virgil explains as the teacher begins walking over to them. He knows that means they have to stop talking and work but that’s ok. Logan’s got his phone number and now they could plan a sleepover!

~~~~~~

Unfortunately, Mrs. Whitman calls and tells Virgil’s mom that Logan’s bad and not allowed to have a sleepover ever. Virgil doesn’t understand how Logan can be bad, he’s the best listener in the whole class, but his mommy says there’s nothing they can do. After the phone call, she even tells Virgil that he should pick a different friend to be his best friend but that’s not how best friends work.

Virgil makes it his mission to stay Logan’s best friend no matter what. They never get to go to each other’s birthday parties or have sleepovers. Their friendship has to work differently. They hang out at the town library, the diner, the park, anywhere where they can mostly be on their own. Virgil’s parents trust him to be safe and Logan’s parents never seem to care, until the Sanders that is.

Virgil works hardest to keep their friendship safe and sturdy, especially when he begins to see Logan’s bruises and broken bones, his drastic weight loss, the practically ravenous way he eats school lunch. Virgil starts to pack extra for his friend, coming to school early to make sure he eats without giving their tormentors anymore ammunition. After all, they already mock him for being in the system so long, for never seeming to have clothes that fit, for stumbling and being clumsy when he can’t see because the Parkers won’t take him to the eye doctor. 

Virgil makes sure they stay friends even when Logan moves in with the Albertsons, and becomes practically mute. A lot of their time together is spent with Logan just sitting quietly next to Virgil, silently crying but never admitting to it. Virgil had tried to confront him once but it just made Logan leave. When he came back the next day, Virgil saw the binding marks on his wrists and made sure to never do anything that would trigger Logan to leave the safety of their friendship. It was hard, and devastating because no matter what adult Virgil talked to, they all blamed Logan. They all said he deserved it and that there was nothing Virgil could do.

But—as awful as those times were, and they were awful—Virgil’s gotten to see the good things too. The way Logan slowly healed with the love from the Sanders. The happier he became, the more motivated, better prepared, more confident. Virgil watched as Logan picked up and began emulating traits from his dads. He quickly became braver, more willing to stand up for himself, for Virgil, for his dads. It was like a fire lit within him and he realized he could protect people he loved, just as the Sanders did for him. He became more understanding to Virgil’s anxiety, more calming and helpful with a compassion that Virgil hadn’t seen in years. 

Virgil knows—now more than ever—that he’s been in love with Logan since they met in first grade. No matter what they’ve been through, no matter their eventual breakup and getting back together, Virgil couldn’t ever stop it. Even now, spending damn near 24/7 with Logan, sharing a room, his parents…everything, Virgil finds himself loving him even more.

Virgil looks at Logan from his space on their bed over to the desk where Logan sits. His bottom lip in his mouth, furiously scribbling out a math equation. Virgil can’t help but smirk. He’s always been so studious, Virgil giving up on the equation almost an hour ago. He knows better than to interfere with Logan’s solving so he tries to come up with another way to entertain himself.

He looks from Logan to the small nightstand beside the bed. For the first time since he moved here, he notices a page sticking out of it and opens the top drawer. It’s filled with four books, none of which Virgil’s seen before. He pulls out the first one and discovers it’s dust jacket is what stuck out of the drawer. It’s an ornately designed book titled The Story of Us. Virgil curiously opens it to see a picture of the Sanders in what looks like Logan’s adoption and instantly, Virgil realizes this is a book created by Logan’s dads for him. The ultimate expression of love, in the only form Logan truly seems to understand. He flips through it, his eyes running over hand written messages, pictures from their 5 years of important events. He finds himself smiling and placing the book on the top of the nightstand before going through the rest. The other three books are about different parts of space, Virgil deciding to flip through the galaxies one. It looks the oldest, the cover barely hanging on, pages no longer lining up evenly, there’s even that old book smell to it. He continues to flip, stopping only at a folded-up piece of paper as a book mark. He unfolds it and sees it’s the Thanksgiving journal…from first grade. Logan’s penciled handwriting has faded, though Virgil can still make it out, and that sentence in purple crayon is still there and legible. He chuckles seeing how terribly he spelled just about every word. “You kept this?” he asks, holding it up. 

Logan turns in his chair, confused for a moment, before letting out a small ‘ah’ and nodding. “It was the first and only time someone had written something so positive about me. Plus, it was written by you so I never seemed to be able to part with it.”

Virgil folds the letter back up, placing it gently in the book, his heart swelling with Logan’s admission. “You’re a bigger sap than Mr. P, you know?”

Logan smirks and shrugs. “Only when it comes to you.”

“Man, that was fucking smooth,” Virgil says putting the books back before moving over to Logan. He straddles Logan’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck, their faces close. “Picked that up from Mr. R?”

“You would appreciate it if I said yes?” Logan teases, “Pretend I’m papa so you can live out your forbidden fantasies?”

“Never gonna let that go, are you?”

Logan shakes his head, moving his face closer to Virgil, their lips brushing against each other’s. “It is much too enjoyable to.”

“Fucker,” Virgil whispers, not giving Logan a chance to respond. He kisses him passionately, sending electricity through both their bodies. Logan wraps his arms around Virgil’s waist, yanking him impossibly close, holding him impossibly tight, making Virgil’s blood pump impossibly loud in his own ears. Virgil holds the sides of Logan’s face, his sharp jaw moving against his palms as they kiss, neither willing to stop until both run out of air.

Virgil pulls back first, resting his forehead against Logan’s, panting. “God, I’m so glad we never had sleepovers growing up.”

“Yes, if only 6-year-old us could see what we have become. Though, I do believe 6-year-old me would not be a fan of all the osculation we partake in.”

Virgil rolls his eyes and grabs Logan’s face pulling him closer. “Can’t just saying kissing, can you?”

Logan smiles, closing the gap between them, and kisses Virgil with everything he has. More electricity courses through Virgil’s whole body, and he pulls Logan closer. Their bodies rubbing against one another, fueling the fire that burns deep within. Though, Virgil runs out of air faster this time and he reluctantly pulls back, looking Logan in his eyes. 

“Sleepovers would’ve been wasted on us then,” he pants, his warm lips still brushing against Logan’s. He moves his hands downwards, tracing Logan’s jaw, to his neck, to his chest and stomach, Virgil stopping where their bodies meet. He pushes his lips close to Logan’s ear, eyes glancing over to see the shut bedroom door. “At least now, we know what to do for fun.”


End file.
